emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7986 (10th November 2017)
Plot Doug insensitively talks about the baby in front of Aaron. Rebecca is knackered. She yet to name her newborn son as she wants to make the decision with Robert. Bernice can't stop thinking about Mrs Dumphreys. Nicola tries to persuade Bernice to cash in the betting slip. Robert collects his belongings from the scrapyard. He admits to Aaron there is no new job but leaving gives his son a chance in life. Diane, Doug and Victoria wet the baby's head. Rodney is down after his arrest yesterday and worries he could end up behind bars if the police can't find William Knowles, the man who sold him the stolen goods. Diane knows that to be part of the baby's life, she'll need to grit their teeth and get along with the Whites. Aaron insists Robert can still turn things around but Robert knows it's too late. He confesses to spiking Lawrence's drink whilst he attempted to win the rest of the Whites around and now even has Lawrence believing he's killed for him. Aaron is appalled at the lengths Robert has gone to get his hands on Home Farm. Robert claims he did it because Rebecca broke them up. He states everything changed when he held his son as all he felt was shame after praying Rebecca would lose the baby when he first found out she was pregnant. The Whites return home with the baby. Diane tells the baby that his granddad Jack would be proud of him. Aaron assures Robert that he'll be a brilliant dad, admitting he wanted them to have children. Aaron soon changes his tune and tells Robert that his child would be better off without him. Diane is shocked to learn Robert has a new job in Slough and tries to call him, but he ignores the call and drives off. Eric meets with old contact Giles Darcy - known professionally as William Knowles. Eric manages to get Giles to admit to selling Rodney the knock off goods in earshot of the Undercover Officer who subsequently arrests Giles. Bernice insists taking Mrs Dumphreys winnings would be wrong, even though the woman didn't have any living relatives. Delighted Rodney announces to his daughters that he's off the hook thanks to Eric. Now she can no longer use Rodney as a reason to take Mrs Dumphreys' winnings, Nicola asks Bernice to think about the children and how they'll need college funds and driving lessons in the future. Bernice agrees to cash in the betting slip. Robert arrives at Home Farm with bags full of baby items. He presents Rebecca with a silver rattle and thanks her for giving him a perfect son. Diane asks Robert about his new job but Robert doesn't want to talk about it. He picks up the baby and wonders out of the room for a moment alone with his son. Robert tells the baby that he lies, cheats and does bad things but now everything has changed. Robert promises to try to be the best dad he can be and vows not to let his son down as he loves him. Cast Regular cast *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - Thomas Atkinson *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter Guest cast *Giles - Mark Carlisle *Undercover Officer - Mark Dowler Locations *The Grange - Vegetable patch *The Woolpack - Car park *Hotten General Hospital - Delivery room *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Holey Scrap - Scarpyard *The Woolpack - Bar *Home Farm - Dining room and living room *David's Shop - Shop floor Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,600,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes